


taken out the door

by kanjogirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjogirl/pseuds/kanjogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes something of her every time he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taken out the door

Green eyes follow his dark figure travel across bedroom door.  It's not even three in the morning and he's leaving already.  He's dressed in that old black shirt and orange pants.  Rags, she told him, because he's had them for years.  But she likes them on him anyway and he does too.  If she squints in the darkness, Sakura can still make out the slight rips and tears at the seams. 

 

Part of her wonders if this is a defense mechanism for him—he doesn't want to deal with her in the morning.  Or maybe he knows she wouldn't be able to bear it herself.  Either way, Sakura would appreciate the confrontation, since she's at least best at that.  Something delicate and tender inside her stings each time he walks outside that door. 

 

"So soon?"

 

He freezes before turning to her.  Sakura can hardly make out the pained look on his face and she's one hundred percent sure he can see hers. 

 

"It's better that way, yeah."

 

She wants to say something that will make him realize she wants him with her.  But that's not going to happen because, despite how he listens to her, he'll never do what she says.  And maybe that's helping the large gap between them.  Though she knows she's not helping when she doesn't do what he wants either.

 

"I guess so," she mutters, turning to her side and twisting the covers over her head. 

 

Though he makes no sound leaving, she still feels part of her leaving forever with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago. Reposting here from lj. But it somehow fits for the ending. And, yeah, I still ship it. >.>


End file.
